A growing number of people are looking for ways to align their investment choices with their personal philosophies about environmental sustainability and other social issues. Sustainability-concerned investors and socially conscious investors embrace the idea that everyone has a responsibility for the environment and social issues. Money managers are responding to this trend by incorporating environmental factors and social issues into their investment strategies. However, socially responsible investing (SRI) funds in the market today generally are designed to accumulate companies that pass a given screen, rather than to achieve specific investment goals. Accordingly, there is an unmet need for SRI funds that are focused on specific investment goals, while still addressing SRI concerns. The present invention fulfills such a need.